Bad Things
by Darness K. M
Summary: Le Nogitsune aime mettre le chao partout... Même entre les couples.
1. Bad Things

Bad Things.

 _Stiles était possédé par le Nogitsune et tous le monde cherchaient plus ou moins comment l'aider tout en évitant de le tuer, autant l'avouer, ce n'était pas vraiment la fête et on se perdait facilement dans la mêlée, on ne savait plus qui croire, que faire, on ne savait même pas où était Stiles. Ou le Nogitsune. Peu importe. J'essayais de garder mon calme alors que je me rongeais les sangs, il pouvait lui arriver tout et n'importe quoi, je n'étais pas là pour le protéger. Dans la pénombre de mon loft, j'observais les lumières de la ville un peu plus loin à travers la fenêtre. Le Nogitsune était quelqu'un d'intelligent, je savais qu'il ne se laisserait pas trouver à moins qu'il le veuille, donc si on le trouvait, on avait de grandes chances de tomber dans un piège, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions... Je sentis une présence néfaste s'approcher de mon loft, avant même d'entendre ses pas. Me retournant, je trouvais une petite tête que je connaissais assez bien._

 _"_ \- Salut, Derek Hale. _"_

 _Que je connaissais ? Pas si bien que ça, finalement. Je ne connaissais pas le Nogitsune. Ou Stiles possédé par le Nogitsune. Je savais juste ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur lui._

 _"-_ Salut... Toi.

\- On m'appelle Nogitsune.

\- Ce n'est pas un prénom.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ça humanise, et je ne suis pas un humain.

\- Tu aimerais ? C'est pour ça que tu possédes Stiles ?

\- Aucun démon digne de ce nom n'aimerait être un humain, c'est tellement faible et pathétique... Mais j'aime bien Stiles. Il a un caractère fort. C'est délectable de le sentir se débattre de toutes ses forces. De le voir souffrir et me supplier d'arrêter... _"_

 _Je serrais les points, il le faisait exprès, avec son sourire presque diabolique, il me provoquait. Il essayait de me pousser à bout. Il avança vers moi, mais je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a en tête, je sais juste qu'il a une idée derrière la tête et que ses idées apportent souvent disputes et malheurs. Des problèmes, en somme._

 _"-_ Tu sais ce que c'est de vouloir posséder une personne au point de la faire souffrir ? Au point que ses souffrances n'appartiennent qu'à toi... Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour hanter ses pensées, peut-être même au point de le rendre fou... _"_

 _Je fronçais les sourcils, ne le quittant pas des yeux. J'avais cette impression étrange qu'il pouvait lire en moi quand dans un livre ouvert, pourtant je n'avais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le pas sur ma façon d'agir habituelle... Je n'avais rien laissé entrevoir, Stiles n'était pas au courant, il ne le devait pas..._

 _"-_ Je le sens. Tu as de forts sentiments pour cet humain. Ça te met en rogne que je puisse le posséder plus que tu ne le pourras jamais...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est de l'amour ? Il n'y a pas tant de différence entre l'amour et la haine, mon pauvre, tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre. Tu devrais pourtant comprendre, toi aussi, tu es un monstre...

\- Je ne serais jamais comme toi.

\- Personne n'est comme moi. Même si j'avoue que Stiles a un certain potentiel. J'aimerais bien le garder... Je pourrais anéantir sa volonté rien qu'en te tuant...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux, Derek ! Il t'aime, c'est clair, et tu es celui qu'il veut le plus protéger. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter ta mort.

\- Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Si c'est ce que je voulais faire, ce serait déjà fais. Il faut que tu comprennes que ça n'a rien d'amusant de simplement tuer... Tout ceci est un jeu, pas un massacre.

\- Ton jeu y ressemble, pourtant.

\- Un concours de circonstances, que veux-tu, il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux, rien de personnel. La preuve, celui que je voudrais vraiment voir mort, ce serait Scott, et pourtant, ce gamin est toujours en vie. Je ne comprends même pas comment. Ça me dépasse.

\- Un pion imprévisible, le début de ta perte.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir peur de quelqu'un incapable de tuer malgré ses capacités. Non. Pas du tout, en fait.

\- On finira par t'avoir.

\- Si seulement c'était possible... _"_

 _Il s'approcha de moi, passa sa main le long de mon torse et agrippa mon tee-shirt pour m'obliger à me baisser. Il me déroba un baiser, et j'avoue que je fus pris par surprise. Je ne me suis pas du tout attendu à ce que la conversation se tourne ainsi. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses pourtant, du combat, des larmes, des disputes, des tirs, du sang, un tas d'autre chose pas très réjouissantes, mais alors ça... J'étais scotché. Il me regarda amusé, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, fier de lui._

 _"-_ Stiles n'est pas content. _"_

 _Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de partir, comme si de rien était, me laissant sans voix. Si je comprenais bien, venait-il de faire en sorte que Stiles soit en colère contre moi ? Je me grattais un peu la tête. Les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés._


	2. Bad Things - 2

Bad Things – 2

 _Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dis que les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés ? J'étais assez proche de la réalité. Après ce qui s'était passé entre moi et le Nogitsune, il n'est plus venus vers moi, même si j'avais vu son petit regard sournois me fixer, me disant presque "Tu as encore plus de problèmes que les autres, mon petit pote.", fièrement. Je le déteste. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais démolis. Mais étant dans le corps de Stiles... Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter là-dessus. Il est absolument impossible que je fasse du mal à Stiles, aussi bien physiquement qu'affectivement._

 _Seulement, maintenant tout était terminé. Nogitsune était dans la boite et pas prêt de sortir, Stiles était redevenu Stiles. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait quand même un peu changer, c'est normal, le temps d'encaisser les coups durs, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Le seul problème, véritable problème à présent, c'est que nous n'avions pas encore pu discuter seul à seul tout les deux, et bien que personne d'autre ne l'ait remarqué, je sentais que son attitude envers moi avait changé. Il m'évitait un peu, faisait en sorte qu'on ne se trouve plus seul à seul, esquivait mon regard... Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses ainsi et je décidais de faire une apparition. Où il ne pourrait pas me fuir. Aussi, quand Stiles rentra de ses cours et arriva dans sa chambre, il alluma la lumière et sursauta en me voyant, installés dans son fauteuil avec un regard qui disait que je n'étais pas là pour rigoler._

 _"-_ Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire des peurs pareils ! Je suis humain, moi, je peux faire une crise cardiaque ! _"_

 _Je continuais de le fixer, et il ne mit pas longtemps à dévier son regard autre part, partout mais ailleurs que sur moi. Voilà. Il fait encore ça. Ça me fait froncer les sourcils, je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir m'éviter._

 _"-_ Stiles... Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Moi ?... Moi, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire ? Pfu, alors ça... ça c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers, ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui a des choses à me dire ? _"_

 _Il déglutit, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui pour une fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je devais en penser, la seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation._

 _"-_ Si, bien sûr que j'ai des choses à dire, ce serait fais si tu ne m'évitais pas.

\- Je ne t'évites pas !

\- Menteur. Tu oublies à qui tu parles ? _" Et je n'avais même pas besoin d'écouter les battements de son coeur pour le savoir._

 _"-_ Tu... Rha ! D'accord, je t'ai peut-être un peu évité ces derniers jours, mais ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais, tu comprends ? Non, évidemment, tu ne comprends pas. Je me souviens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre le Nogitsune et toi, j'étais là, à vous regarder, et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire ! Et maintenant, j'y ai tellement réfléchis que je suis tout embrouillé, et je ne sais même plus comment agir avec toi. Alors, si tu as un truc à dire, dis-le.

\- Content d'avoir ta permission... Tu dis que tu te souviens mais.. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Non, c'est vrai... Je n'ai pas pu entendre... Tu l'aimais, lui ?

\- Stiles...

\- Non parce que même s'il avait mon physique, on a pas du tout la même mentalité, alors ce n'était pas moi. Mais physiquement c'était moi. Donc, je sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser.

\- Tu le saurais si tu me laissais parler.

\- Pardon, vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Je déteste le Nogitsune, et crois-moi que s'il n'avait pas été dans ton corps, je lui aurais fais sa fête. Il a juste fais ça pour t'embrouiller.

\- Je vois, c'est vrai qu'il est doué pour ça, et il a réussi d'ailleurs. Mais, pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre ? _"_

 _J'ouvris un peu la bouche et là, j'avais le choix entre lui dire toute la vérité, lui faisant comprendre ses sentiments par la même occasion, s'il en avait vraiment et que le Nogitsune ne m'avait pas mentis. Je pouvais tout dire et j'aurais été fixé une bonne fois pour toute, plus besoin de contenir ces sentiments qui commençaient à devenir difficilement supportable, si je ne les partageais pas avec quelqu'un._

 _"-_ Sans doute parce qu'on a une amitié très forte, malgré qu'on ne se connaisse pas tellement. Pour ma part, c'est rare que je m'attache à quelqu'un, il a sûrement vu une ouverture. _"_

 _Autoflagellation en direct, bonjour. J'avais une occasion en or, là, pourquoi ce n'est pas du tout sortis comme ça de ma bouche ? On ne le saura jamais._

 _"-_ C'est vrai que je suis le seul à ne rien craindre de toi...

\- Ouais... Mais je pourrais me lasser, alors ne prends pas trop tes aises. _"_

 _Stiles rit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire depuis... J'ai l'impression que ça faisait des lustres. Ça me redonnait un peu de baume au cœur. Je ne l'avais pas perdu, il était toujours là, vivant... Bon, il pensait que ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'était que de l'amitié, mais pour le moment, je laissais ça au second plan. Tout était redevenu aussi normal que possible entre nous, c'était suffisant pour la soirée. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, mais tout ce que je fis c'est m'approcher et tapoter son épaule en signe d'encouragement. J'ai du progrès à faire._

 _"-_ Prends soin de toi. _"_

 _Il me regarda, sourit et acquiesça. Rassurant. Sur ces mots, je partis de chez lui, sans un bruit, personne ne savait même par où j'étais passé. Je me retrouvais face à face avec Peter, en face de la maison. Il me regarde et secoue la tête._

 _"-_ Une forte amitié ? Vraiment ?

\- Faut que tu arrêtes d'écouter aux portes...

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'approcher la porte pour entendre ! _" Je grognais un peu._

 _"-_ Alors arrête d'espionner la conversation des gens !

\- Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pourrais pas te dire que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Le Nogitsune, il n'a pas vraiment fais ça pour ce qu'il a dis, ni pour quoique ce soit. Il aime le jeu, mais pas que le jeu continue une fois hors service, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Attends... Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. Tu étais là ?

\- Je suis toujours là.

\- Bon admettons. Continue.

\- Il l'a fais parce qu'il s'est sentis attiré par toi. Parce que Stiles l'est.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que ça me fend le cœur de voir ça, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, au moins une fois pour que mon neveu ne finisse pas seul et malheureux.

\- Ça te fend le cœur ? Waw. Je crois que c'est la meilleure blague que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas qu'un psychopathe sans cœur, tout ce que j'ai fais, c'était dans l'intérêt la famille Hale et tu le sais très bien.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé savoir. Toi et le Nogitsune, vous êtes un peu pareil, narcissique, égocentrique, manipulateur, menteur...

\- Mais je ne suis pas un démon. J'ai compris, fais comme tu veux, mais tu vas détester quand je te dirais que je te l'avais dis. _"_

 _Et sur ces belles paroles, Peter repartis sans m'attendre, retournant probablement chez lui. Me laissant perplexe, je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce que je pouvais croire ou non..._


	3. Bad Things - 3

Bad Things – 3

 _ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas vu Stiles et j'essayais de faire plus ou moins le point sur notre relation. Il pensait qu'on avait une amitié forte. Je pensais plutôt l'aimer d'amour que d'amitié, je voulais plus qu'un petit tapotement d'épaule, des regards complices ou tout ce qui concerne l'amitié... Je voulais l'embrasser. Le serrer fort dans mes bras. Le bichonner plus que n'importe qui. Découvrir tout son corps. Pouvoir le toucher n'importe où. Et démonter le premier qui touchera à un seul de ses cheveux._

 _Et là, je voyais le troisième appel manqué de Scott. Ça sentait les problèmes... Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre, mais je me doutais que si je ne répondais toujours pas au prochain appel, je verrais quelqu'un débarquer chez moi, puis-qu'apparemment on peut débarquer chez moi comme si c'était porte ouverte, et on m'entraînerait malgré moi dans ces problèmes. Donc, quatrième appel ce matin, je décroche. La voix de Scott se fait entendre._

 _"-_ Derek ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service et aller prendre soin de Stiles ? Il est tombé malade et cloué au lit. Mais il n'y a personne chez lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai franchement l'air d'un garde malade ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre, on est lundi, tout le monde travaille ! Moi-même, il faut que je rattrape le retard que j'ai accumulé. Et que je prenne les notes pour Stiles. _"_

 _Je grognais un peu en fronçant un peu les sourcils, il n'avait pas tors, et si personne ne se décide à y aller, ce n'est pas Stiles qui va crier à l'aide. Surtout après l'inquiétude qu'il nous a causé avec l'histoire du Nogitsune. Scott a raison, il faut quelqu'un avec lui, de toute façon, maintenant que je sais ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là sans rien faire._

 _"-_ Bon, d'accord, mais tu me revaudras ça !

\- Fais pas ton ronchon alors que je t'offre une bonne occasion de rester seul avec Stiles toute une journée !

\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Exactement ce que tu penses que j'insinue. Je connais Stiles depuis tout petit, et je commence à te connaitre un peu aussi.

\- Je n'aime pas ton insinuation.

\- J'ai l'impression de parler avec un rageux... Pourquoi tu râles alors que je t'encourage ?

\- Parce que. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas le fait que tout le monde a l'air d'être au courant sauf le principal concerné.

\- Tout le monde ? À part moi... Peut-être Peter ? Je pense que personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Je vais chez Stiles mais tu me devras quand même un service. _"_

 _Je raccrochais en imaginant Scott lever les yeux au ciel. Je sais que je fais vraiment preuve de mauvaise foi, de plus en plus même, mais quand je vois que Peter et Scott ont déjà compris, ça me fait un peu paniquer. Comme quand je devais tout dire à Stiles et que finalement ce n'est pas du tout sortis comme je l'aurais voulu. Je ne peux pas le laisser deviner, même si je veux bien reconnaître que ça arrivera à un moment où un autre..._

 _Cinq minutes après, me voilà chez Stiles, entré une fois de plus on ne sait par où, sans faire de bruit. On rentre bien chez moi comme dans un moulin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même chose chez les autres. Mais en arrivant à la porte de sa chambre, je fronce les sourcils, un peu perplexe. Stiles est bien là, je confirme, mais alors pas du tout cloué au lit. Il est en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo... Où il faut tirer sur tous les gens qu'on croise d'après ce que je vois. J'attends un petit moment, là._

 _"-_ Tu n'as pas l'air si malade que ça. _"_

 _Il eut un petit sursaut en m'entendant, j'approche un peu alors qu'il met sur pause et me regarde finalement. Je n'ai rien dis, il a l'air franchement malade... Pale comme un mort, les yeux cernés et rouges, un carnage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je suis surpris._

 _"-_ Derek.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _"_

 _Il a la voix enroué, il tousse. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois malade, mis à part l'histoire avec le Nogitsune où il n'avait pas une tête des plus glorieuse._

 _"-_ J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade, alors je suis venu voir. C'est comme ça que tu te reposes ? _"_

 _Il se frotta un peu les yeux, de toute évidence fatigué et tapota la place à coté de lui. Pour que je vienne m'y asseoir, apparemment, ce que je fis._

 _"-_ J'aimerais bien me reposer... Mais même malade, je reste un hyperactif, je ne trouve pas de position confortable, et puis avec cette grippe, je n'arrête pas d'avoir chaud, puis froid, de tousser, d'éternuer... Bref, impossible de dormir... _"_

 _C'était clair, il faisait peine à voir. Les humains sont tellement fragile... Stiles a été possédé par un Nogitsune, il l'a combattu et y a survécu. Ce serait bête qu'une simple maladie arrive à l'achever. Il faudrait peut-être penser à le transformer lui aussi, après tout, il faisait partis de la meute lui aussi... Je soupirais un peu et attrapa doucement sa tête pour l'attirer contre mon épaule._

 _"-_ Il faut vraiment que tu dormes. _"_

 _Il ouvrit un peu la bouche et la referma, se blottissant un peu contre moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais en réalité, je me suis laissé guider par mon instinct._

 _"-_ T'es tout chaud... _"_

 _Soupira-t-il d'aise, un peu à l'ouest à cause du manque de sommeil de toute évidence. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il ne remarque sans doute pas. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'il s'endorme ainsi. Je ne me savais pas aussi soporifique... Bon... Et maintenant ? Je le fais glisser juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre sa tête sur mes genoux, que je puisse au moins bouger le haut du corps, j'éteins la télé et prend la couverture sur le lit pour la lui mettre dessus. Une fois Stiles bien installé, dormant comme un bébé, ce qui me surprenait moi-même, je prenais les livres qui me tombaient sous la main en attendant son réveil._

 _Cinq heures. Cinq longues heures, je suis resté comme ça. Si seulement c'était possible, j'aurais des fourmis dans les jambes. Je surveillais Stiles, de temps à autre il bougeait un peu, mais sans plus. Semblant être plus détendu que jamais. Je me demandais s'il était toujours ainsi quand il dormait ou... Ou... ? Ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. J'ai l'impression de vouloir voir des signes partout alors qu'il n'y en a peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire d'illusions. Même si ça commence à devenir difficile entre le Nogitsune, Peter et maintenant Scott._

 _Il ouvre finalement les yeux. Il me regarde. Je lève mes yeux du livre, je le regarde. Nous nous regardons. Il penche un peu la tête avec une expression que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, mais au moins, il a l'air d'aller mieux._

 _"-_ Depuis quand j'ai Derek en poster dans ma chambre ?

\- Je te jure que le jour où ça arrive, je n'y mettrais plus les pieds.

\- Ho ! C'est donc ça qu'il faut faire pour que tu n'y apparaisses plus comme par enchantement sans même prévenir ? _"_

 _Il rit un peu avant de se remettre à tousser. Définitivement, il est plus en forme que tout à l'heure. Je le préfère comme ça, même si je ne le montre pas, je me contente de rouler un peu des yeux, tout simplement._

 _"-_ ça fait cinq heures que tu dors, tu devrais manger quelque chose.

\- Cinq heures ? Mais... J'ai dormi aussi longtemps sans mon oreiller ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas dormir sans mon oreiller...

\- Donc tu es plus surpris par le fait d'avoir dormi sans ton oreiller plutôt que d'avoir dormi... Sur moi ? _"_

 _Il cligne un peu des yeux et moi-même, je me maudis d'avoir dis ça, j'aurais dû le laisser continuer avec son histoire d'oreiller, plutôt que de lancer sur ce sujet. Mais au lieu d'en rajouter, il se redresse et me regarde à nouveau, un grand sourire presque rusé sur les lèvres._

 _"-_ C'est toi qui fais à manger ? _"_

 _J'avais raison, un vrai petit renard ce Stiles. Évidemment que je vais cuisiner, je vais pas laisser un malade le faire, tout de même... Je suis donc aller cuisiner en le menaçant que je l'attacherais au lit s'il se remettait à jouer pendant que je m'occupe de lui préparer ça._

 _Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé tout aussi calmement, une fois rassuré, la fièvre tombé et parfaitement hors de danger, je l'ai laisser se reposer seul et je suis rentrer chez moi, persuadé que j'aurais des nouvelles dans peu de temps._


	4. Bad Things - 4

Bad Things – 4

 _\- Stiles -_

 _Depuis que le Nogitsune a été chassé de mon esprit, il y reste tout de même quelques traces de son passage oublier. C'était difficile d'oublier le mal que l'on a fais. Mais il y avait plus important qui m'obnubilait au point d'en rêver pratiquement toutes les nuits. Je me souvenais exactement de ce moment, je le voyais, le Nogitsune discuter avec Derek. J'ignorais ce qu'ils se disaient mais à la fin, il embrassait Derek. Il faisait ça devant mon nez. Et ça me rendait furieux. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas le droit ! Nogitsune ou pas, il me le paiera !_

 _"-_ Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'on s'est dis. _" Fait une voix derrière moi. Le Nogitsune. Ou mon coté obscur de la force, si vous préférez._

 _"-_ Comment le saurais-je ? Tu ne m'as pas laisser écouter !

\- ça ne te ressemble pas de te mentir, Stiles. C'est ton corps, tu as tout entendu. Tu as choisis de faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Rappelle toi... Nous étions là, nous provoquions Derek, nous faisions en sorte qu'il s'énerve pour que le jeu devienne plus intéressant... Mais à la minute même où nous étions arrivé là, on avait envie de tellement plus que ça.

\- Pourquoi on aurait voulu plus que ça ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux, Derek ! Il t'aime, c'est clair, et tu es celui qu'il veut le plus protéger. Lui dis-je.

\- Tu... Tu lui as dis que je l'aime ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, je l'ai ressenti à ce moment-là.

\- N'essaies pas de m'embrouiller...

\- Quand je l'ai embrassé, tu étais mort de jalousie... _"_

 _Et comme généralement, c'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillais dans ma chambre. C'était plus difficile de mentir à quelqu'un qui est dans notre tête. Il n'avait peut-être pas tors, après tout, je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre. C'était très rare pour Stiles Stilinski. Je regardais aux alentours, apparemment Derek n'était plus là, il était venu pour prendre soin de moi pendant que j'étais malade, j'avais dormi sur ses genoux vraisemblablement mais je ne me souviens pas m'être rendormis. C'est tout de même moins embarrassant alors que je viens de refaire ce genre de rêve... Le Nogitsune lui avait dis que je l'aimais, c'est tout ce dont j'arrivais à me souvenir de la conversation et ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que Derek avait pensé à ce moment-là ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait cru au moins un peu ? Parce que personnellement... Je crois bien que c'est vrai... évidemment, après Lydia, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de normal ! Quelquefois, je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, tout de même. Et puis, je réalise que je ne fais pas grand chose pour que ça s'améliore non plus._

 _Voyons le bon coté des choses. Derek est un gars bien. Un peu bourru mais bien. Il se montre affectueux avec moi et ça me fait plaisir. Je me sens proche de lui alors qu'on est diamétralement opposés. J'adore sa façon de répondre à mes provocations, de m'énerver sans même le faire exprès. Je peux l'embêter facilement. J'aime bien le temps qu'on passe ensemble. Et ça me rend malade que la Nogitsune l'ait embrassé, même si c'était avec mon corps._

 _D'accord, je vais commencer par admettre que mon cas est désespéré._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais au lycée et je voyais déjà Scott s'avancer vers moi en me dévisageant._

 _"-_ Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Il faut te reposer !

\- Mais non, t'inquiéte pas, j'ai bien rechargé mes batteries, je suis en pleine forme !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Attends, quand le grand Derek Hale vient jouer les gardes malades au point de te faire à manger, crois-moi que tu te rétablis vite.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Ouais, il a aussi dis que tu lui en devais une.

\- Je crois avoir entendu parlé d'un truc comme ça.

\- En tout cas, je te remercie, t'es un vrai pote !

\- Ça va, j'ai pas fais grand chose non plus.

\- Mais si ! T'es vraiment le meilleur des pote ! D'ailleurs, tu vas venir avec moi après les cours chez Derek, pas vrai ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller chez Derek ?

\- Bas... Pour le remercier ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de moi pour ça.

\- Mais si, je t'assure !

\- Cite moi une seule bonne raison.

\- 1, je te le demande, 2, c'est toi qui l'a envoyé, 3, c'est normal que tu le remercies après tout ce qu'il a fais pour toi.

\- Stiles... _"_

 _Son regard disait qu'il savait qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière tout ça et que ça n'allait pas marcher avec des fausses excuses. Même si elles tenaient bien la route._

 _"-_ Je crois que je suis amoureux.

\- De Derek ?

\- Non, de son voisin d'à coté... oui, de Derek !

\- D'accord. Alors raison de plus que je ne sois pas dans le coin quand tu vas lui dire.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas plus surpris que ça ?

\- Parce que ça me paraissait évident.

\- Et tu m'as rien dis ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? "Hé, mon pote, je crois que t'en pince pour le loup-garou le plus renfrogné de tous les temps" ?

\- Non... Non, pas comme ça... Hé, mais attends, ça veut dire que je suis gay ?

\- Ça aussi, c'est une révélation ?

\- Évidemment ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à un mec avant Derek !

\- Et le fait que tu me demandes si tu plaisais aux hommes, ça ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'était de la curiosité ! Une question existentielle.

\- C'est pas vrai... Stiles !

\- Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Il faut vraiment que je lui dise ?

\- Tu comptes vraiment refaire la même chose que ce que tu as fais avec Lydia ? Elle t'a obsédé pendant des années et tu ne lui as jamais rien dis, avant que ce soit largement trop tard !

\- Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour ce genre de chose !

\- Le bon moment, si tu veux en parler avec Derek, c'est aujourd'hui après les cours.

\- Tu ne viendras pas avec moi ?

\- Non, je ne viendrais pas avec toi.

\- Tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience.

\- Comme si on pouvait te tuer aussi facilement... _"_

 _Scott rit doucement en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule, je ne sais pas si c'était censé me rassurer parce que je ne l'était pas du tout, bien au contraire. Toute la journée j'étais stressé comme pas possible en cherchant comment annoncer ça au loup-garou. Scott avait raison, je ne devais pas me défiler, je l'avais déjà fais trop longtemps. Une fois arrivé chez lui, je pris une grande inspiration et j'entrais, comme si c'était chez moi. Derek se trouvait dans un coin, en train de lire tranquillement._

 _"-_ Salut Derek !

\- Stiles... C'est rare que tu viennes me voir, seul.

\- Ouais... Je suis venu te remercier pour hier... C'était vraiment sympa ce que tu as fais.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ouais, beaucoup mieux... Je peux rejouer aux jeux vidéos !"

 _J'avais beau afficher un grand sourire, lui, ça ne perturbait absolument pas son masque de froideur et il me regardait. Me fixait. Silencieusement._

"- ça m'étonnerait que tu sois venu juste pour ça vu comme ton cœur bas vite. _" Trahis par son propre corps... En entendant ces mots, le rythme devient encore plus rapide et je dois reprendre mon souffle encore une fois. Il ferme son livre, se léve et s'approche de moi, flegmatique. Ça s'affole dans ma tête._

 _"-_ Si je suis venu, c'est parce que... Parce que... Tu sais...

\- Oui, je sais... _"_

 _Il est proche de moi. Très proche. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et caresse doucement ma lévre de son pouce, avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse complétement fondre sous cette douce sensation. Je n'aurais jamais cru aimer autant ça. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Je m'en fiche. Je réfléchirais plus tard._


	5. Bad Things - 5

Bad Things – 5

\- Derek -

 _Stiles et moi, on s'était avoué... Rien du tout, en fait. On s'était compris et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus qu'un baiser pour le moment, je n'étais pas particuliérement pressé de passer à la vitesse supérieur, surtout vu son jeune âge, et lui-même n'avait pas l'air de savoir exactement de quelle direction il allait. Mais voilà. Quand vous essayez de vous concentrer pour lire un livre et qu'on vous fixe du regard, au bout d'un moment, ça devient un peu perturbant. J'étais assis tranquillement dans mon canapé et Stiles était allongé sur le restant, les deux coudes posés et sa tête entre ses mains, à me regarder. Vraiment trop fixement. Je soupirais un peu et sans lâcher mon bouquin des yeux, je pris la parole._

 _"-_ Stiles... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

\- Chut, j'essaie d'imaginer le corps d'apollon qui se cache sous ces vêtements. _"_

 _Là, j'ai levé mon regard du livre pour le poser sur lui, surpris d'entendre ça, et le pire c'est qu'il était sérieux, j'allais dire quelque chose quand il me prit de vitesse._

 _"-_ Oui, je sais que j'ai déjà vu le haut, maintenant c'est le bas qui m'intéresse ! _"_

 _Cette fois, je fronçais un peu les sourcils, plus perplexe qu'autre chose, et ne me laissant apparemment toujours pas la parole, il reprit._

 _"-_ Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qui m'attend maintenant qu'on est ensemble !

\- On est pas..

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de dire qu'on est pas ensemble ! Parce que je sais qu'on ressent la même chose toi et moi, alors à moins que tu me donnes une autre explication plausible pour le baiser de tout à l'heure, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne soit pas ensemble ! _"_

 _Je fermais la bouche en tournant un peu les yeux au ciel. Plus résigner qu'autre chose, il avait raison. Je sais parfaitement que toutes les raisons que je pourrais trouver, il les balayerait à grand coup d'argumpents à la Stiles._

 _"-_ Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis là, à tes cotés, à te matter depuis tout à l'heure, à même te dire que j'ai franchement envie de te voir sans tes vêtements, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus !

\- Tu pourrais le regretter...

\- C'est pas plutôt le contraire ? T'es un loup-garou, Derek, un grand loup-garou qui pourrait avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds s'il n'était pas aussi renfermé, et moi un simple humain, même pas populaire, qui se demande comment il arrive à survivre avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans son entourage ! _"_

 _J'esquissais un tout petit sourire avant de fermer mon livre que je mis de coté avant de lui faire signe de venir plus prés, le faisant se redresser et qu'il s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Je frolais doucement ses lévres des miennes._

 _"-_ ça m'arrange franchement que tu ne sois pas populaire...

\- ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... _"_

 _Soupira-t-il avant que je vienne mordiller tendrement ses lévres, puis l'embrasser, avec envie. Ça faisait longtemps que je me retenais avec lui, alors que d'habitude je suis loin de me retenir avec les gens. Il me fait vraiment perdre la tête. Je sentis sa main venir caresser mes cheveux alors que la mienne s'aventurer sous son haut, caressant sa peau froide frisonnant sous mes doigts. J'entendais parfaitement les battements de son coeur devenir plus rapide, et j'aimais ça. J'en voulais plus. C'est sans doute pour cela que Stiles se retrouva le premier torse nu. J'embrassais sa nuque, son épaule, sa peau... Je revenais l'embrasser, plus sauvagement, le plaquant contre le canapé, tirant déjà sur son pantalon._

 _"-_ Derek... _"_

 _Sa voix me fit reprendre conscience de mes actes. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire au juste ? À sauter sur un lycéen... Bon, il n'était pas contre, et avait même l'air assez chaud malgré l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais je ne suis quand même pas un sauvage qui dévore son petit ami à la premiére occasion. Non. Je veux le garder, celui-là. Je soupire doucement et me laisse choir à ses cotés, le prenant entre mes bras. Je me dis que vu la différence de gabarit, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que je me sois arrêté, plutôt que de le casser..._

 _"-_ J'ai fais un truc qui fallait pas ?

\- Non, c'était parfait... J'ai juste envie qu'on reste comme ça...

\- C'est bizarre... Je t'imaginais pas comme ça. Même en couple. _"_

 _J'hausse un sourcil, je ne devrais pas me vexer, là ? Il me prend vraiment pour une brute épaisse en fait... Bon, il n'est pas tellement loçin de la réalité non plus. Je fronce un peu le nez et finalement vins mordre sa nuque, au point de laisser juste une jolie trace de mon passage, ce qui provoqua chez lui un léger gémissement de surprise._

 _"-_ Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi. _"_

 _J'entendis un petit gloussement cette fois, il devait être très fier de me faire dire ça, je m'en doute. Ses mains rejoignirent les miennes, les serrant doucement. Chaleureusement. Pour une fois, je trouvais Stiles presque apaisant..._


	6. Bad Things - 6

Bad Things – 6

 _Quand Stiles a commencé à me faire clairement du rentre-dedans, j'aurais dû me méfier. Je le savais. Avec son petit sourire mutin, une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête personne, même pas moi, ne pouvait la lui retirer. Il concoctait alors un plan presque machiavélique pour arriver à ses fins. Même si pour cette fois, ce n'était clairement pas compliqué. Pourtant, je ne m'étais pas méfié. Crédule que je suis de croire que Stiles arriverait à se tenir tranquille... On en était très loin ! Il s'était fais un double des clés de mon loft tout seul sans même me demander la permission – en fait je pense même qu'il se l'ait faite avant qu'on soit ensemble – et ça lui arrivait, ou plutôt, ça était arrivé pendant les 3 jours après que notre relation ait évolué, qu'il vienne me rejoindre dans mon lit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Stiles, du genre invasif ? Si peu. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'avait pas peur que je regrette ou que je regarde ailleurs si jamais il relâchait sa vigilance. Cependant, quand je me réveillais, un Stiles complètement nu à califourchon sur moi, en train de m'embrasser... Je me dis que c'était le meilleur réveil que j'ai jamais eu. Et que là, il me sera vraiment difficile de résister à la tentation... Je grognais alors en constatant les menottes à mes poignets, me retenant à mon lit._

 _« -_ Stiles... Tu crois vraiment que ces choses vont me retenir ?

\- Non, mais tu regretterais amèrement de les enlever et de passer à coté de ce que je te réserve... _»_

 _Mon petit humain entreprenant, plongea son regard dans le mien, il ne rigolait pas, il était tout à fais sérieux et je le trouvais vraiment torride. D'accord. Jouons le jeu. Je n'étais de toute façon plus du tout capable de réfléchir et je désirais ardemment sentir son corps contre le mien. Adieu mes belles résolutions. Impossible de ne pas craquer devant se spectacle, d'autant plus lorsque Stiles se mit à frotter ses fesses contre mon entrejambe encore emprisonné par un tissu, dans un geste parfaitement calculé. Ce qui me fit à nouveau grogner, entre excitation et frustration. Depuis quand il était aussi doué d'ailleurs ? Surtout qu'il me semble qu'il n'a encore eu ni femme ni homme dans son lit alors... Où a-t-il appris ça ? Il vint me mordre doucement le nez avant que sa bouche n'aille se perdre sur mon cou, puis mon torse, tout en caressant ma peau avec envie, descendant lentement. Je commençais à être sérieusement excité et une grosse bosse s'était formé dans mon boxer lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Il l'observa un peu en se léchant les lèvres, passant ses mains sous le boxer en caressant mes cuisses. Je l'observais avec intensité alors que franchement, ça devenait de plus en plus chaud... Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher, j'avais l'impression de devenir dingue. Il approcha sa bouche et suçota le membre à travers le tissu, je ne pus empêcher un râle traverser mes lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire fièrement. Il me regardait, alors que lentement, il attrapa le bord de mon boxer entre les dents pour le faire glisser, laissant ainsi sortir une imposante virilité. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de le perturbé plus que ça._

 _Quand il passa soigneusement sa langue le long de cet endroit, sans me lâcher du regard, je me dis que je n'avais jamais eu de vision aussi jouissive. Et je dus vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas briser mes menottes et le faire mien tout de suite. Ça aurait vraiment été dommage de rater la suite, à vrai dire. Une fois avoir parcourut tout le long du membre gorgée de plaisir, il passa la langue sur le gland avant de le prendre en bouche pour le suçoter. C'était terriblement plaisant. Je râlais à nouveau en le sentant faire, entre grognement et gémissement. Bordel que c'était... Divin... Trop puissant pour être humain. J'aurais pu me demander où était le Stiles malhabile que je connaissais. J'aurais pu. Mais j'étais complètement fasciné par ce Stiles qui ne disait rien et qui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et, si quelqu'un d'autre se poserait la question, je savais que c'était bien le même Stiles que d'habitude. Il me montrait une partie de sa personnalité qu'il cachait habituellement, celle qu'avait dû adorer le Nogitsune, et ça m'allait parfaitement. D'être le seul à le connaître ainsi._

 _Sa bouche allait et venait sur ma verge beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût, me faisant bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus et râler de frustration. D'autant plus lorsqu'il la relâcha pour se redresser et venir m'embrasser chaudement. Sauvagement. Collant son bassin au mien. Il me chevaucha, m'observant d'un regard brûlant de désir en se léchant les lèvres. Tellement sexy. C'est à en perdre la raison, vraiment. Un long gémissement de plaisir traversa ses lèvres alors que je me sentais le pénétrer bien plus facilement que je m'y attendais. Il s'était bien préparé avant de toute évidence. Il attendit un peu, la bouche entrouverte avec une expression de contentement sur le visage, avant de se mettre à se déhancher sur moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma première fois avec Stiles soit aussi hot..._

 _« -_ Derek... _» Gémit-il._

 _Je craquais. Et la seconde d'après, non seulement j'avais explosé les menottes – que mon humain avait dû subtilisé à son père – mais je l'avais basculé sur le lit pour prendre les rênes. Prenant possession de ses lèvres fiévreusement. Une main attrapant sa cuisse, l'autre se posant sur un bras que je maintenais contre le lit, me mettant à bouger plus franchement en lui. Plus loin. Plus fort. Grondant de plaisir contre ses lèvres que je dévorais complètement et que je n'étais pas prêt de lâcher. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre après, vu comment il m'avait chauffé, il fallait qu'il s'attende à ce que ça finisse comme ça. Ses gémissements, étouffés contre mes lèvres à présent, devinrent plus intense et saccadés alors que je le prenais sans retenus. Butant de plus en plus fort au fond de lui. Jusqu'à atteindre tout deux la jouissance._

 _Je me laissais alors doucement tomber contre mon adorable et ô combien sexy petit humain, sans pour autant l'écraser. Juste le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle, parce que dire que c'était intense, aurait été trop faible... Je me retirais doucement avant de laisser lassement des baisers sur sa peau, jusqu'à arriver sur sa nuque où je laissais une marque, histoire de bien faire comprendre à n'importe qui pourrait lui tourner autour, qu'il était bel et bien déjà pris. Il m'appartenait. L'hyperactif me gratifia d'un petit gémissement, loin d'être plaintif et je me mettais enfin sur le côté pour le laisser respirer._

 _« -_ C'était... Incroyable... _»_

 _Soupira-t-il de contentement en me regardant avec un petit sourire. C'est limite s'il n'avait pas des étoiles dans les yeux. Il vint se coller à moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres cette fois. Je passais mes bras autour de lui, mes mains se posant sur ses fesses que je n'hésitais même pas à tripoter._

 _« -_ Fais gaffe, je suis pas sûr que tu survives à un deuxième round... _»_

 _Lui fis-je. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Il s'endormit, épuisé. Je ne pouvais que l'observer en silence et ramener la couette sur nous. Qu'il est adorable, vraiment._

 _Ce n'est qu'une journée ordinaire avec mon humain, pensais-je avant de m'endormir en le gardant tout contre moi._


	7. Bad Things - 7

Bad Things – 7

\- Stiles -

 _J'observais le loup-garou dormir en esquissant un petit sourire. Se réveiller en apercevant le visage endormi de son amant, qu'y a-t-il de mieux ?_

 _C'est alors qu'en le regardant, et sentant nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, je me rappelais soudainement de ce que nous avions fais cette nuit et je devins tout rouge. Prenant la couette pour me cacher dessous, honteux. Ho mon dieu, j'avais... Avec Derek ! On n'avait fais qu'un. Et je me suis montré franchement entreprenant, même moi je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de choses pareilles ! C'était vraiment embarrassant. Je respirais doucement, calmant mon petit cœur qui s'était emballé et sortit un peu timidement de mon trou de souris. Il dormait toujours. Je souris à nouveau, un peu taquin, je venais embrasser son menton, sa joue, son nez, puis du bout des lèvres. Tout ce que j'ai obtenus ce sont des faibles grognement. Je relève un les jambes derrière, les bougeant un peu comme un chat le ferait avec sa queue. Pas ma faute si j'ai la bougeotte. Puis, je pousse un peu le bout de ses lèvres avec mes pouces, le faisant sourire malgré lui et je ne peux empêcher de rire, que j'essayait d'étouffer contre son torse en relâchant ses lèvres._

 _« -_ Tu t'amuses bien ? _»_

 _Maugréa la voix. Oups. Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard de pas content et j'esquisse un petit sourire d'excuse, je n'avais pas prévu de le réveiller vraiment. Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il attrape mon visage et m'embrasse lascivement. Il me fait ensuite basculer, pour que je me retrouve sous lui et en profite pour dévorer complètement mes lèvres alors que je passe mes mains sur ses épaules._

 _« -_ C'était exceptionnel, hier soir... _»_

 _Soupire-t-il alors qu'il est passé en mode baiser papillon, comme s'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se passer de mes lèvres, rougies à présent, une seule seconde. Ho bon sang, est-ce qu'il était en train de dire que j'étais le meilleur coup de sa vie ? Moi ? L'humain, le geek, Stiles Stilinski pesant 56 kg tout mouillé et qui n'a rien de mieux que le sarcasme comme ligne de défense ? En même temps, Derek n'est pas du genre à mentir, et vu la façon dont il m'embrasse... Et la bosse que je sens contre moi à l'instant... D'accord, c'est peut-être vrai._

 _« -_ Exceptionnel comment ? _» Il lâche finalement mes lèvres pour me regarder, cherchant apparemment ces mots._

 _« -_ Diablement sexe. _»_

 _Je vois son sourire amusé lorsque je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Ho bon sang. Je déglutis alors qu'il profite de mon corps nu pour mordiller un par un mes grains de beauté. Pour information, si vous ne le savez pas encore, j'en ai beaucoup ! Je soupire doucement, venant caresser son dos, sentir ses muscles saillant. C'est franchement pas humain d'être tout les deux si excité dés le réveil alors qu'on l'a fait cette nuit et que j'ai mal aux hanches. On est un couple en rut ou quoi ? Et mon cerveau décide enfin de se remettre en marche. Un peu trop. Et avant même que je le réalise, un flot de paroles incontrôlées étaient sortis de ma bouche._

 _« -_ Tu sais, ou tu sais peut-être pas parce que je ne te l'ai pas encore dis, enfin comme on sort ensemble tu dois bien t'en douter, mais je t'aime, vraiment, genre même moi je savais pas que c'était possible alors qu'il y a quelques jours je ne savais même pas que je ressentais ça pour toi, enfin je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su mais j'étais dans le dénie. Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'espère que tu ressens la même chose pour moi, parce que pour le moment il n'y a eu que des baisers et du sexe, donc je sais pas ce que tu ressens vraiment, mais tu te fiches pas de moi, hein ? Parce que je pourrais pas supporter de perdre un autre proche... Surtout de te perdre, toi... _»_

 _Je reprenais ma respiration, essoufflé, je ne savais même plus ce que je venais de dire, mais je l'avais dis, ça c'était clair. Il s'était mis à me fixer en sentant mon cœur accélérer et n'affichait aucune expression en se contentait d'écouter. J'étais mal à l'aise et j'avais peur. Si jamais il me répondait que ce n'était rien de sérieux, ou qu'il s'était laissé aller, ou même qu'il n'était pas Derek Hale mais un extra-terrestre ! Quoi ? Il faut envisager toute les possibilités. Il finit par esquisser un sourire et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Ça va déjà mieux._

 _« -_ Moi aussi. _»_

 _Je le regarde avec des yeux de merlans fris. Et c'est tout ? Moi aussi ? Moi aussi quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime ? Moi aussi je tiens à toi ? Moi aussi j'espère que tu te fiches pas de moi ? Bon. Admettons que ce soit l'ensemble, parce que je sens que ça va être difficile d'obtenir mieux de grincheux. Il embrasse finalement ma joue et me relâche, se levant pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Mâtant son dos, sa chute de rein et finalement ses fesses en l'observant partir, je me retourne contre l'oreiller et respire son odeur imprégné dans les tissus. Avant de bouger dans tous les sens, frappant contre le matelas, pas de rage, loin de là. Je me sentais tout drôle et j'essayais de faire disparaître cette sensation. Ainsi que ce sourire débile de mon visage. Si ça continue, je pourrais devenir aussi niais que Scott... Un seul dans la meute comme ça, c'est suffisant._

 _Je me redresse soudainement en réalisant. Je lui ai toujours rien dis à celui-là ! Bon, j'ai été tellement à l'ouest ces jours-ci que j'ai pas dis grand chose à qui que ce soit en fait. Moi ? J'ai pas dis grand-chose ? Wha. L'amour a des effets étranges sur moi, vraiment. Je réalisais alors que ce que j'avais dis il y a quelques minutes, j'aurais peut-être dû le dire il y a trois jours au lieu de laisser les choses telles quelles... Je laissais à nouveau ma tête tomber dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement de frustration. Je voyais encore Scott me parler au lycée, alors que j'étais déconnecté de la réalité, je répondais vaguement, il me regardait un peu étrangement avant de sourire. Comme s'il comprenait. Évidemment qu'il avait compris. Je lui avais dis que j'étais amoureux de Derek et il savait que j'avais été le voir. Il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre._

 _Je me redresse une nouvelle fois, et plisse les yeux. Derek est nu sous la douche. En tant que son petit-ami, j'ai le droit d'aller mater, non ? Peu importe, parce que j'y vais de toute façon. Je m'accroupis prés de la douche, sans un bruit, et ouvre doucement la porte coulissante pour l'observer, encore. Ho bordel, il est vraiment trop canon... J'ai l'impression que tout chez lui – mis à part sa personnalité – est tout simplement parfait. S'il n'était pas asocial, il pourrait faire mannequin ! Je glisse doucement mon regard sur lui, déglutissant doucement, repensant rapidement à ce que j'avais fais cette nuit avec cet apollon. En même temps, il faut me comprendre, comment j'étais censé résister plus longtemps à sauter sur un mec aussi sublime ? Il tourne le regard vers moi, me prenant en flagrant délit, mais s'y attendant visiblement._

 _« -_ ça va ? Tu te rinces bien l'œil ?

\- Ha bas ouais... _» Soufflais-je avant de me lécher les lèvres._

 _Il n'insista pas et remis son regard devant lui laissant un silence passer. Du coup, je continue d'observer la moindre parcelle de sa peau, l'eau dévalant doucement sur ses hanches._

 _« -_ Dis-moi Stiles, je peux savoir où tu as appris à sucer aussi bien ? _»_

 _Je redresse rapidement la tête, écarquillant les yeux. De quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? J'ouvre la bouche mais rien n'est capable de sortir, parce que je ne comprends pas le sens de sa question. Ni les reproches qu'il semble y avoir dedans. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il revient vers moi, me soulève et me plaque contre le mur de la salle de bain en fronçant les sourcils, en mode vraiment grincheux cette fois._

 _« -_ Je te préviens que si j'apprends que t'as fais ça avec d'autres mecs, ça va mal finir ! _» Gronda-t-il._

 _Je comprends encore moins et je me demande même si ma mâchoire ne va pas se décrocher tellement je suis abasourdis !_

 _« -_ C'est une blague, j'espère ? Si je me suis tapé d'autres mecs, ça ne te concerne pas ! _»_

 _Répondis-je sur le ton de la provocation. Ce qui eut le dont de l'énerver encore plus. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il sortait avec des filles pendant que je le regardais de loin et lui, il ose... Il ose me dire que j'ai couché avec d'autres mecs ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Il grogne à nouveau avant de me lâcher et s'essuyer rapidement pour mettre un boxer et partir de là. Non mais... Comment passer du paradis à l'enfer en quelques minutes. Je secoue doucement la tête en soupirant, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça..._

 _Après quelques minutes, je le rejoignis en bas alors qu'il était en train de préparer du café. Il me tourne le dos. Je viens prés de lui, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts._

 _« -_ Hé.

\- Hm.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de quelconque relations avec un autre, d'accord ? Alors c'est pas la peine de faire ton jaloux...

\- Hm. Désolé. J'me suis emporté. _»_

 _Je souris doucement en venant coller ma tête contre son dos encore légèrement mouillé mais tellement chaud, rien à voir avec le mien plutôt du genre frileux. Je profite du moment. C'est mon Derek. Le mien._

 _« Pas le tiens. Le nôtre, Stiles. »_


	8. Bad Things - Fin

Bad Things – Fin

\- Stiles -

 _« -_ Stiles ? _»_

 _La voix de Derek me sortit de mes pensées alors que j'avais littéralement eut un blanc en entendant cette voix vaguement familière et une énorme angoisse montait en moi..._

 _« -_ Derek, est-ce que tu sais... _» Fit la voix de Peter en arrivant, se stoppant en nous voyant et tourna les yeux au ciel. « -_ Je vis avec des exhibitionnistes maintenant ? Un peu de pudeur, habillez-vous ! Et Derek, il me semble que maintenant, tu pourrais avouer que j'avais raison, une fois de plus ! _»_

 _Raison ? Raison de quoi ? Il n'obtint qu'un grognement de la part de son neveu. Je lui aurais bien posé la question si mon cerveau n'était pas assaillis par une multitudes d'autres questions. L'oncle de Derek dut le remarquer puisque, me fixant depuis un moment, il fronça un peu les sourcils en constatant ma pâleur soudaine._

 _« -_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Stiles ?

\- Hein ? Ha si ! Si si, tout va bien, seulement je viens de me rappeler que je dois vite retourner chez moi pour... Faire quelque chose... _»_

 _Tout en disant ça, je m'éloignais précipitamment pour repartir dans la chambre et m'habiller enfin, n'ayant jusque là qu'un boxer. Je continuais dans ma foulée, redescendant, et reprit une fois à la porte._

 _« -_ Je t'appellerais, Derek ! _»_

 _Je n'attendis pas la réponse et partait rapidement de là. C'était la voix du Nogitsune que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure, j'en suis certain. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est un souvenir, une hallucination ou... J'envisageais le pire. Et même le pire du pire. Je n'avais pas pu le dire à Derek et à Peter, c'était impossible après la frayeur que j'avais causé à tout le monde ! Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais chez moi, en train de parler tout seul._

 _« -_ Allez, montre-toi, je sais que tu es là... Ou parle-moi, mais fais quelque chose ! À moins que je devienne vraiment fou cette fois... _»_

 _Je regardais autour de moi. Rien. J'écoutais le moindre son. Rien non plus. Je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux._

 _« - Est-ce moi que tu appelles ainsi ? »_

 _C'est là que je le vis. Bien caché dans mon esprit, sans doute, un autre moi prenait ses aises. Il avait grand écran, genre salle de cinéma, avec un seul grand fauteuil, une télécommande dans la main, il faisait défiler des images de Derek sans même me jeter un seul coup d'œil._

 _« -_ Hé ben, c'est sympa ici... Tu es le Nogitsune ?

\- Non, Stiles, le Nogitsune est bel et bien enfermé.

\- Tu es... Moi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es dans ce cas ?

\- Je suis... Un peu de toi et du Nogitsune. Je suis la partie de toi la plus sombre et la trace qu'à laisser le mal avant de partir. Je suis toi sans être toi puisque tu ne seras jamais moi.

\- Ha... Hé ben, me voilà bien avancé... Pourquoi je ne serais jamais toi ?

\- Tu as des sentiments.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- J'ai des envies.

\- Des envies ? Comme... Envie de tuer quelqu'un ?

\- Entre autre.

\- Et lui, tu as envie de le tuer ? _» Demandais-je en lui montrant Derek à la télé, la peur au ventre._

 _« -_ Non. J'ai beaucoup d'envies envers lui mais... Je ne pense pas, non. Il est nôtre. C'est notre plus grande envie.

\- Tu... C'était toi, hier soir ?

\- Ce n'était pas moi, c'était nous. Nous ne sommes qu'un tout en étant différent.

\- Tu avais envie de lui ?

\- Autant que toi. Mais tout seul, tu n'aurais jamais fais pareil chose...

\- Holala, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un psy... Quoique. Se faire psychanalyser par soi-même, c'est sans doute beaucoup mieux. Et donc heu... Partie-sombre-qui-n-a-pas-de-nom, tu comptes faire du mal à mes amis ?

\- J'en ai envie, souvent. Tu es assez fort pour m'en empêcher. Comme tu as été assez fort pour te débarrasser du Nogitsune.

\- Et si... Je laissais une ouverture dans un moment de faiblesse ?

\- Je te botterais le cul pour que tu te ressaisisse, on n'est pas aussi faible.

\- Donc, tu as des envies et de l'orgueil. La luxure et le gourmandise ont l'air de t'être familier aussi. Y a-t-il un pêché qui ne t'atteins pas ?

\- La paresse.

\- Oui... Forcément, on est hyperactif. Et sinon, à part des soucis de comportement, qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apporter ? _»_

 _Il ne répondit pas mais changea ce qui se passait à la télé pour mettre le replay de la scène d'hier soir, encore plus chaude que dans mes souvenirs... Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir. Et lui, il affichait un sourire satisfait._

 _« -_ Je sais ce que t'es en train d'essayer de faire ! Mais ça ne marchera pas ! Bon... Peut-être un peu... Mais ce n'est pas moi ça !

\- Ce n'est pas toi. C'est nous. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me rejeter ainsi ?

\- Parce que... Parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire, de ce que je pourrais devenir... Je... J'ai peur de toi !

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Il te suffit de me faire confiance...

\- Tu as toi-même dis que je ne serais jamais toi...

\- Mais nous pouvons être un tout. Toi et tes sentiments. Moi et mes pêchés. Toi et moi. Nous. _»_

 _Il fixait à présent, il attendait une réponse, il fallait avouer qu'il était persuasif... Je crois qu'il tient ça de moi. Il est cette partie de moi que j'ai toujours rejeté. Il est celui dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Alors je tendis ma main vers la sienne..._

 _« -_ Stiles... Stiles ! _»_

 _Un loup-garou me réveillait en me secouant, sans doute le plus grincheux et le plus sexy que je connaisse. Émergeant d'un coup, j'étais presque affolé en le voyant._

 _« -_ Quoi ? Quoi ? Je suis là, arrête de me secouer ! _»_

 _Alors qu'il me lâche, je regarde mon réveil et constate que j'ai dormis très longtemps. Cinq heures d'affilés. Je n'étais même pas fatigué quand je suis arrivé, pourtant. Il souffla._

 _« -_ Vu la tête que tu avais ce matin... Et comment je t'ai traité... Et puis tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, je m'inquiétais... _»_

 _C'était étrange et amusant de voir grincheux un peu penaud, se mordant les lèvres. Ce qui me fit sourire._

 _« -_ Tout va bien, d'accord ? _»_

 _Je le pris dans mes bras et caressa son dos pour le rassurer. C'était tellement touchant de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi._

 _« -_ Tout ira beaucoup mieux, à présent... _»_


End file.
